The Strongest revamp
by Diddly Diddly D
Summary: Chelsea was lonely, and Shiba just wanted to prove to her that he could be the strongest.   A revamp of my old story, the Strongest. A new spin on my old story. Hope you all enjoy.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's me again, your friendly neighborhood Diddly. It's been _more than_ a few years since I've really written anything forgive me. So to all of you who still enjoy reading my stories, I've decided to revamp an old one, okay that was a lie. TheCountessD decided to _subtly_ tell me to write fic with her, so thank/blame her for this. Some of the plot might change and it'll only be told in third person. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did the last. 3

Also, still don't own anything.

A Different Kind of Lovesick- Chelsea

Tea cups clinked against glass plates as they were set down for what was supposed to be a small bout of polite conversation. The blue eyes of Chelsea met the light brown ones of the blonde sitting across the table. There was a comfortable silence that lingered in the air as the two merely enjoyed the fact that they were in each other's company. Chelsea was the first to break the silence, brushing some of her brown locks out of her face she looked back up at the brown eyes of Lanna before saying. "Lanna, do you think I'm attractive?"

The blonde looked up to meet the large doe eyes of the girl sitting innocently across the table. She had to inwardly admit that the statement was a bit out of the blue, but it could've been considered par for the course. "You're a beautiful girl, hun. And trust me, I know looks. I was in show-business." Lanna threw in a wink for good measure before she continued nursing her overly sweetened tea. It took a while to get used to, but Chelsea had to admit it was good in moderation.

"I don't know; I've just been feeling a bit like I'm stuck in a rut. You know? And I might be thinking like this is due to my dull life?" Chelsea looked down into the clear, light brown liquid filling her tea cup. She almost even moved to grab some of the cake that was set out between them too, but she stopped herself as she realized that she was about to start eating her feelings. She instead decided that she'd take the full force of Lanna's advice, especially since said advice usually got her through ruts like this anyway.

"Well babe, how is your love life? Sometimes when it is lacking in that department you feel it constantly." Lanna looked at Chelsea with her eyes still full of concern and understanding as she reached over to put her hand on Chelsea's shoulder, though the table was a bit too long for it to work so Lanna settled with leaving her hand on Chelsea's instead. But Chelsea began looking down, this time her brow was furrowed making it appear as if she were deep in thought. She'd never really considered finding a boyfriend or anything; she was responsible of the entire island's construction management after all.

"Nah. That can't be it. I'm sure it's just because I haven't had a chance to break away from farming in a while!" Chelsea looked at Lanna triumphantly and nodded; she was sure of her statement and wasn't going to take any other explanation from Lanna for it. She was set in this; she didn't really need a guy anyway. Besides, wouldn't it look desperate if she were the one chasing after guys? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? That's how she'd always imagined it. She'd walk past someone and his heart would start pounding out of his chest, he'd fall madly in love with her and try to make it known. In time she'd fall in love with him too, and they'd get married and live happily ever after.

Lanna sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's whatever you say it is, chick." Though however perplexed with Chelsea she was, she couldn't help but have a small smile at her friend's spunk. They'd known each other for two good years and Chelsea had proven to be a tough little soldier. "Well with that problem being resolved I suppose I should be getting ready for dinner in a few hours. I know we don't really have any fancy places to eat, but being able to dress up for something is relaxing. You should join me, Chels." Chelsea's eyes grew wide at the idea. Chelsea had always been more for wearing her shirts, vests and shorts, dressing up [even to go out to eat] seemed like a bit much for her. She had to politely decline her friend's offer and head out so that she could get ready in peace. Chelsea knew where Lanna was going to be anyway, so if another problem should arise in a few hours she could just pop into the diner and ask her bout it then.

"I'll pass on this one, I'm gonna go stop by some of the other houses. You can't monopolize all of my time, you know." Chelsea couldn't hide her playful smile as they both stood to leave and prepare for their separate outings. "Thanks for hearing me out though, Lanna. I really appreciated it." Chelsea stretched after standing, getting all the stiffness out before making her move to explore what was left of town.

"It's what friends are for. Now remember to stop by for our next tea time. Maybe Natalie won't be busy!" Chelsea nodded and headed out of the door before Lanna started playing dress up, because she knew that even though she had declined the dinner date that Lanna wouldn't pass up the opportunity to force Chelsea into clothes that weren't so plain. Chelsea almost started squirming at the thought of what Lanna would dare to dress her in. Her closet had a not so surprising amount of pink in it, and too many frills for Chelsea to be comfortable with. Chelsea briskly walked to Nat's house, trying to get the images out of her head as quickly as possible.

It was a lovely time of day, the sun was about to set and Chelsea couldn't help but noticing how nice the paths were after she hired Gannon to fix them. It had only been a few years and she had already funded all the repairs that the island had needed. Did she mention that she as proud of that fact? No? Well she was; incredibly so. Her farm was also in top running shape; a full chicken coop, barn, a field full of crops and a bunch of happy harvest sprites. Chelsea passed Mirabelle's shop and saw that Julia was out, not entirely uncommon. She couldn't help but wonder where she went though.

No knock was made on Natalie's door. She'd known the family since they were first shipwrecked on the island, it was like she was taken in as one of their own. Natalie's sister; she served as a middle child of sorts. But she walked in to find everyone home _except_ for Natalie, hell even Julia was over. She didn't mind, she'd just harass one of the people there for her whereabouts. "Hey guys! Anyone know where Nat-lee went?" Everyone looked up at her but really had to think for a bit as to where their youngest child went.

"She's usually perusing the mountain top at around this time in the evening, might want to check there first, I guess." It was Elliot who spoke up first, except his speaking was more like an awkward and soft mumble; Chelsea nodded in thanks and headed out the door as quickly as she came in. Wait. She forgot to ask how long they expected her to be up there. Or at least what time she'd be home, that way Chelsea would know if she should've just waited at the house or venture up there to find her. Except what she opened the door to find was a complete change up from what she had seen merely seconds ago.

It seems Julia took the opportunity to speak to Elliot about something that happened the other day. From the sounds of it, Julia did him a favor of sorts. Or Elliot did her a favor? The moment seemed to call for someone to speak up with their opinion, but since Natalie wasn't there Chelsea had to do the job herself. "And what exactly happened?" Chelsea walked out of the entryway and looked over at what seemed to be a couple's moment.

Elliot blushed furiously as Julia explained the situation that occurred. Turned out Elliot dropped a shipment on the ground and scattered the contents everywhere. But ultimately that they found out the shipment was short and they were able to contact the provider with that information straight away. Natalie would have probably made a quip about how clumsy Elliot was but she wasn't here, and Chelsea wasn't quite as vocal with her opinions. So she gave a smile and awkwardly said "that's very nice," and proceeded to back towards the door and slink out as quietly as possible.

On her way to the mountain she travelled through the forest and managed to pick up some wild grasses and other fungi along the way. Chelsea caught a glimpse of what she thought to be Natalie briefly in the forest, but brushed it off and continued to the mountain top. Natalie wasn't to be found there, but Chelsea quickly saw the sun setting from the choice view on the mountain. She glanced down at her watch to confirm that it was getting a bit late; 3:50. Chelsea decided that she should at least catch Natalie on her way out of the forest. That way the trip she made up here wouldn't be wasted and they could walk back together. It also would've given them the opportunity to gossip about what Chelsea had just seen happening in the house less than an hour ago. Yet as she approached there was a very distinct splash of purple standing near Natalie's bright red hair.

Now Chelsea wasn't normally one for judging, but she couldn't fight off the idea that Pierre looked like a young Willy Wonka. It just wasn't doable. Who in their right mind chooses to wear a purple suit on a daily basis? She walked closer; close enough to see, but not close enough to be seen. She didn't want to barge in on another awkward moment like she did earlier. "Ah! No, I don't like mushrooms!" She heard Natalie cry out as she backed away from a simple fungus that Pierre was holding out towards her.

He looked up at her with his oddly colored purple eyes and could only ask "why?"

She saw Natalie look down, but she couldn't tell if it was due to disdain or because of embarrassment. "I ate a poison mushroom when I was younger. It wasn't a fun ordeal, so I've tried to stay away from mushrooms ever since." Chelsea watched as Natalie pulled away even further and lifted her head so that their eyes could meet.

"Don't worry! I'll make you an amazing mushroom dish, one so good that you won't be able to dislike mushrooms again!" It seemed as if Pierre chose to take Natalie's apprehension as more of an invitation to force foods she didn't like upon her. Chelsea shrugged it off and decided to let the two have their moment. She wouldn't ruin it like she had with Elliot and Julia. Though it really did start to put some validity in the statement Lanna had made to her earlier. Perhaps having a love life with spontaneous interactions with someone she found attractive would brighten her spirits and add the extra spark to life.

It wasn't as if Chelsea had anything else to do. She was well settled and taken care of, with her farm in such good shape. Perhaps it was time for her to start thinking about finding someone to fall in love and raise a family with; it seemed to be what everyone else was doing and certainly made sense at this point in her life.

She decided to head to the diner to tell Lanna of her profound breakthrough, and how right she was a tea. The walk to the diner was brisk as well; it was more on the bordering the speed of a run. Once she actually reached the diner she had to take a look around the room to find her blonde. She caught her at a table with Denny. She was surprised, but she couldn't say she was shocked. They were both very interested in fishing, and that's all Chelsea could think of really. She was happy for her friend, but at the same time it really hammered in the fact that she was alone. She quietly exited the diner, fighting back the tears that she thought she had no reason to be crying.

Chelsea was at the point where she felt like she had lost control of what was happening in her life. She needed to cool down somehow. A walk would be good, and it was really the only thing she could've done on the island anyway. She headed up to the jungle area, hoping to calm her mind about it. Her steps were slow and deliberate on her way there. Chelsea wasn't looking down at her feet, but she was making sure that she didn't focus on anything else but walking, so that way she'd hopefully stop crying.

She looked up and wiped the tears out of her eyes once she entered the forest. Chelsea had to find a place for her to just sit and calm herself. It just so happened that there was a small clearing next to a river, and she was more than willing to sit and listen to the running water. She slowly started walking towards the opening, keeping her eyes on the spot when she suddenly felt her feet fly out from under her. She wasn't sure what happened, but she was sure of the fact that she hit her head on the ground and was now hanging upside down, blood dripping from her head onto the grown as she slowly lost consciousness.


End file.
